It's a Wonderful Christmas
by Angel Raye
Summary: Rini feels life would be better is she did not exist. She gets a visitor who shows her what life would be like if she was never born. This story was co-written with Dania.


It's a wonderful Christmas  
Co-written by: AngelRaye and WonderfulMiracle  
Story loosely based on It's a Wonderful Life  
  
"Why me? Why all this homework" Rini whined as she plopped down on her bed with her bookbag.  
"Princess it's your duty to do all this work" Diana her cat reminded her.  
"Yes but over Christmas break that is so not fair," Rini said as she laid her head down. "The other children do not have homework because they are younger. They get to have fun. What am I to them? They each go off in pairs. They don't need me except to be their leader."  
"You best get off the pity pot and get to your homework soon," Diana reminded her as she left the room.  
"This just stinks now I won't even be able to spend time with Helios," Rini continued to complain. "Maybe it would just be better if I dropped off the face of the earth."  
"That my dear can be arranged," A new voice said as Rini sat up in shock.  
  
"Who...o...o are you?" Rini stammered as she looked at the ghostly person in front of her.  
"I'm your angel sent down to show you what life would be like if there was no you" the angel said as she sat down beside a frightened Rini.  
"That was what I just wished for how strange" Rini contemplated as she watched the angel.  
"Well so you will now. My name is Amber and we have a short time to show you exactly what would happen so let's go" Amber said holding out her hand.  
"Umm Okay" Rini said as she followed Amber through the wall and out of the palace.  
  
Rini found herself in the past. "I know this place," she cried. "It's Tokyo. My mom lived here in the 20th century."  
"You were important back then too," Amber told her. "Watch carefully."   
Rini watched as the Sailor Scouts arrived. Mars and Jupiter were supporting a semi unconscience Sailor Moon. It was evident that she was seriously hurt. "We need to get her to a hospital," Sailor Mercury pointed out. "She has lost a lot of blood."  
"I am just glad that you were able to figure out a way to beat the Wiseman," choked Venus. "This had to be the longest battle. If you did not have your mini computer with you then we would have lost the most important person in our lives."  
"It's over now," Mars said in relief as she gently laid Sailor Moon's head on her shoulder. "Let's just get her to the hospital and then we can rest."  
"I am not leaving her side until she is better," Jupiter declared and the other Scouts nodded in agreement.  
"I don't get it," gasped Rini. "It took two Silver Imperium Crystals to be the Wiseman and we did it."  
"You weren't there to steal the crystal," Amber explained. "The Wiseman and the people of Nemesis tried to conquer Crystal Tokyo and failed because Neo-Queen Serenity held them off with the crystal. They decided to take over earth of the 20th century. Without you there was no other Imperium Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon almost lost her life. Sailor Mercury had to use her resources to defeat the Wiseman. The battle took twice as long without you."  
"I had no idea," whispered Rini.  
"I still have lots to show you," Amber said as she took Rini's hand.  
  
"Remember this time Rini?" Amber asked as she and Rini appeared at what looked like a battle scene.  
"What happened? I think that's Saturn over there but why isn't she moving?" Rini cried looking at her fallen friend.  
"You weren't there to meet Hotaru and the outers decided she needed to be killed and they succeeded," Amber replied.  
"This can't be happening the outers aren't mean," Rini sobbed as she saw Pluto appear.  
"We have now stopped the threat to our universe," Pluto was heard saying to Neptune.  
"Yes but the inner scouts will be none to happy," Neptune replied.  
"Oh well they can stuff it," Uranus said as she walked over to the dead Hotaru. "This was done for everyone's good."  
"Nooooooooooo this can't be happening," Rini screamed but no one heard her.  
"No one can hear you but can't you see how much life would be so different without you," Amber said as she grabbed Rini's hand. Rini only nodded as Amber led her away.  
  
Rini was led to another scene. She saw a huge pile of rubble. It was evident that a battle had just taken place. She saw Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus lying among the rubble. Slowly Jupiter came too. "Girls," she gasped. "Where is Sailor Moon?"  
"Last thing I remember was fighting Nehlenia," Mercury replied. "We must have all been knocked out."  
"Then that left Sailor Moon to battle her alone," Venus stated.  
Suddenly a gentle, glittering mist appeared before them. It evaporated to reveal a very battered weakened Sailor Moon. Her eyes were devoid of any life. As soon as the mist cleared Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees.  
"Sailor Moon," cried Mars as she and the other Scouts ran over to her. Mars helped her to her feet. "Are you all right? Talk to us."  
"Nehlenia has been sealed away," Sailor Moon murmured weakly.  
"Be gentle everyone," warned Mercury. "She is very weak right now."  
"Give her to me," said Jupiter. She reached over and picked Sailor Moon up.  
"Pegasus," choked Sailor Moon as a tear rolled down her face.  
"What happened to Pegasus Sailor Moon," asked Venus.  
"I could not save him," sobbed Sailor Moon. "I tried but I couldn't. I am a failure."  
"You are not a failure Sailor Moon," cried Mars. "You did the best you could. You saved the world again."  
"She's right Sailor Moon," Mercury's gently assured her as she stroked Sailor Moon's hair. "You did the best you could."  
"This could not have happened," sobbed Rini. "Helios can't be dead."  
"You weren't there for Helios to hide in your dream," Amber stated. "He was able to take the form of Pegasus but he was always on the run. The Sailor Scouts tried to protect him but they failed."  
"I can't take this," cried Rini.  
"I am afraid we are not done yet," Amber said as she led Rini away.   
  
"Who is that little girl" Rini asked as she saw a little girl of about 3 running through Crystal Palace.  
"Oh she is the king and queen's daughter" Amber replied  
"She looks nothing like me" Rini cried  
"That's because she isn't you" Amber said  
  
"Danielle come back here" Serenity yelled at her daughter  
"NO" Danielle screamed waving a few papers  
"Give mommy back her important papers Dani" Endymion said making a grasp for his daughter  
"MINE" Danielle said as she flew out of the room  
"Why us? Why such a bad kid" Serenity sighed as she chased the little girl out of the room.  
  
"I never was that bad" Rini said as she hung her head  
"Well with you never being born Danielle was there," Amber said as she led Rini away.  
"I can't believe I was replaced" Rini whined  
"There's more to see so we best get going" Amber reminded her.  
  
Rini found herself in front of the lake. "Why did you bring me here," she asked Amber.  
"Recognize this," asked Amber. Rini looked and saw Annika walking out onto the icy lake to retrieve her hat. All of the other children were there except Madelyn. Rini was about to ask but then remembered. With Hotaru dead Madelyn would not exist.  
"Annika get off there," she screamed.  
"Don't wait your breath," Amber told her. "She can't hear you."  
Rini watched as Annika fell through the ice with an ear-shattering scream.  
"Annika," the other girls screamed. Daisy and Maggie ran out onto the ice. Both of them were sliding.  
"We have got to get her out," shouted Maggie frantically.  
"Hang on Annika we're coming," Daisy called. The two girls tried to get to Annika but the ice started to crack more. "We're too heavy," cried Daisy.  
"Look," Maggie shrieked pointing below her. Daisy looked and saw Annika had floated under and was trapped under the ice. Daisy started pounding the ice with her fist trying to break it so she could pull Annika out.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" A chain shot out and went through the ice. Sailor Venus began to pull Annika out of the icy water.  
"ANNIKA," screamed Mars in anguish. Mercury was holding her back. Faith, Hope and Ariel were all watching this with tears in their eyes.   
"Give her to me," Mercury ordered and Venus gave Annika to her. Venus quickly grabbed the hysterical Mars. "She's not breathing," shouted Mercury. She held up her wand and it began to glow. She and Annika disappeared.  
The scene changed. Rini found herself in the waiting room at the palace. Raye was sobbing on Serenity's shoulder while Chad was pacing around anxiously. All of the other Scouts were there with their husbands and children. Gloria was not there. Rini guessed she must have been hiding.  
"We tried to get to her Mom," Maggie choked as she buried her head in Setsuna's shoulder. "But we couldn't."  
"It's okay Sweetie," Setsuna hugged Maggie. "You did your best."  
"She'll be all right won't she Michiru Mama," Hope asked anxiously.  
"Amy is doing everything she can," Michiru assured her.  
Amy came out into the waiting room. Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm sorry," she choked. "I did everything I could. She was in the water too long."  
Raye let out a loud scream, "NO!" She began to beat on the wall. "No my baby can't be dead." Chad ran over and tried to take Raye into his arms but she only pushed him away. She was completely beside herself with grief.  
"Mommy," sobbed Ariel. "You mean Annika died?"  
"Yes Darling," sobbed Amy picking Ariel up.  
"I tried to save her," screamed Daisy. "I'm a failure."  
"No you aren't Darling," sobbed Lita as she held her daughter. "You tried."  
"We just could do it," cried Maggie as tears flowed down her face.  
Raye just continued screaming hysterically. She fought Chad and Serenity as they tried to comfort her. Amy finally put Ariel down and gave Raye a sedative. Raye went limp in Chad's arms.  
"This didn't happen," sobbed Rini. "Annika did not die from that."  
"You weren't there to save her," Amber pointed out. "Daisy and Maggie did not have the maturity or knowledge of what to do. You weren't there to get the others' to form a chain and get Annika back to the palace in time. Because of that Annika died."  
"Annika is so sweet," choked Rini. "Please take me away from here."  
"There was one more scene you have to see from this first," Amber said. The scene shifted again. It showed Gloria standing in front of her angry parents. "You are grounded until we say otherwise," Asai said.  
"Your jokes have gone to far," Mina was yelling as tears rolled down her face. "Now the daughter of one of my closest friend has died because of a joke my daughter played on her."  
"I did not mean for that to happen," choked Gloria.  
"We would take you to apologize but I'm afraid no one wants to see you right now," said Mina. "Now go to your room. I can't even look at you right now."  
"Mina would never say that," gasped Rini.  
"I'm afraid this is only the beginning," Amber replied. "Now let's move on. There is still lots more to see."  
  
"What is this" Rini exclaimed as she looked around what appeared to be a battlefield.  
"This is the future without you" Amber replied as she watched the surrondings change.  
"Over here guys" Ariel said as she led the way to the clearing.  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Maggie whined as she stood behind Hope not looking to thrilled.  
"Of course it is crybaby now come on," Danielle said  
"Be...Nice...to...Her" Daisy managed to get out between gasps.  
"Oh look the quiet mouse speaks" sneered the monster  
"We all speak you weirdo" Gloria retorted as she threw an attack at the thing.  
"Chibi Moon Heart Kiss" Danielle said as the monster got dusted.  
"Ewww not all over my outfit" Maggie cried as she of the stuff got on her fuku.  
"Oh hush up and let's get going" Faith curtly replied as she helped Maggie to her feet.  
"Jeez is anyone in a good mood anymore" Hope wondered aloud.  
"Of course we aren't you nutso not since you know when" Faith said as she hit her sister in the arm.  
"Q...Q...Quit f...f...fighting," Daisy managed to get out.  
"Come on everyone let's go" Ariel said as they walked away from the scene.  
  
"I didn't want to see that" Rini cried as she watched her friends retreat.  
"I know but you must to see exactly what you will miss" Amber said as another portal appeared.  
"Tell me this is the last" Rini whined as she followed Amber.  
"I cannot tell you that child now let's go" Amber said as she pulled Rini along with her.  
  
Rini found herself in Amy's office. Raye was sitting up in bed with Chad beside her. Amy came over with a little bundle. "Here she is Raye," she told her handing the bundle to her. "Your new daughter is perfectly healthy."  
Raye only stared at the tiny baby in her arms. Her eyes were absent of any emotion. "She's not Annika."  
"Of course she's not," Chad pointed out. "She's Elena. That's what we decided to call her."  
"She will never take Annika's place," Raye declared. "How can I get close to her knowing that she could die a horrible death too?"  
"Raye it's been three years," Amy softly said. "You've got to move on with your life."  
"That's easy for you to say," Raye shot at her. "Ariel is alive and healthy."  
"Raye," whispered Amy.  
"Take her," Raye choked handing Elena over to Amy. Sensing her mother's rejection Elena began to cry. "Holding her reminds me too much of Annika. I cannot hold her right now."  
"Raye she's our daughter too," Chad protested.  
"I know," Raye replied. "But I am still missing Annika with all my heart. I feel guilty for even bringing another child into this world knowing she is dead."  
Amy walked away trying to soothe the crying Elena. Lita and Serenity were waiting outside. "Any change in Raye's attitude," asked Lita.  
"I'm afraid not," Amy replied.  
"I was hoping once she saw the baby she would be okay," Serenity pointed out.  
"So was I," Amy agreed. "She still has not gotten over Annika's death even though it has been three years."  
"She only had another baby because we had to have someone take her place as Sailor Mars one day," said Lita.  
"I just hope she will come around," Amy murmured kissing Elena. "Don't cry little one. You mother will come around."  
"So Raye had another one," Rini said. "She's a loving parent. She'll come around."  
"Don't be too sure," Amber replied. The scene shifted and Rini found herself in Raye's quarters. Raye was kneeling in front of the fire. In front of her was a picture of Annika. Raye was deep in concentration.  
"Mom," a voice came from the door. Rini saw a girl of about ten standing there. She had Raye's violet eyes and Chad's brown hair, which hung to her shoulders. Raye did not answer her. "So you trying to make contact with Annika's spirit again," she said bitterly. "I'm your daughter too. I need you now not her."  
The scene shifted again to show Elena standing in front of Annika's grave. "I have never met you," she said. "But I have to tell you how much I hate you. Mom has never gotten over your death. From the day I was born I have lived in your shadow. I was not the first child, first daughter or even the baby of the family. I have been nothing but the baby born to replace you. I don't even get half the love you got because Mom is afraid to get close to anyone else." Tears fell down Elena's face. "I hate you," she screamed. "I hate you so much."  
"Elena," Lita came up with Amy. Both had flowers in their hands. "Are you okay Sweetie?"  
"No," sobbed Elena. "I am sick of living in my sister's shadow. Why can't I have the type of relationship with Mom that Annika had?"  
"Your sister's death was a tragedy that Raye never got over," Lita replied as she and Amy placed the flowers on the grave.   
"She loves you, she is just afraid to get close to anyone," Amy pointed out.  
Elena flung herself into Lita's arms and cried hysterically. Amy turned back to the grave. "If you only knew how much impact you still have on people's lives little on," she whispered.  
"I can't believe this," gasped Rini. "Raye is so strong."  
"The death of a child is traumatic and Raye has not been able to get over it," said Amber. "We have some more to see so let's go."  
  
"What is this?" Rini asked as she stared at the scene before her.  
"You shall see" Amber replied.  
  
"Hey Gloria where is that book?" A now teenaged Danielle screamed  
"Where you left it moron" Gloria shouted from the other room.  
"Gee someone's a grouch today" Danielle shot back  
"Why wouldn't I be" Gloria retorted "Mom and Dad are mad at me because I failed that test and now they are making me do double work in the library"  
"At least you don't have to write another book report because you lost the last one" Danielle sighed  
"Well the king and queen sure did make a sight when you showed them that paper" Gloria chuckled  
"True that was a funny one" Danielle laughed  
"GIRLS! Quiet down this is a library not a recreation room" The head librarian said.  
"Sorry" The girls said in unison.  
  
"That girl is such a brat" Rini said as she stepped away from the scene.  
"You never were this much of a problem where you?" Amber asked  
"No I had my moments but I always did well in school" Rini replied.  
"There is something else you need to see," Amber said as she led Rini away. Rini found herself back at the lake. Elena looked about seven. With her were all the Chibi Scouts now in their late teens and early twenties. Gloria and Danielle were not there.  
"So is everyone in agreement," asked Hope.  
"Yes," Ariel put in.  
"Mommy only had me to take her place as Sailor Mars one day," Little Elena piped up. "So I do not want to be a Sailor Scout."  
"I r...r...ref...f...fuse to work for that brat D...D...Danielle and that m...m...murderer Gloria," stuttered Daisy.  
"Then it's settled," said Faith. She grabbed her wand and tossed it into the lake.  
Hope grabbed her wand. "For you Annika," she called and threw hers in.  
"I...I...I'm s...s...sorry I could not s...s...save you," choked Daisy as she threw hers in.  
"So am I," sobbed Maggie tossing her wand in. Elena did not say anything. She just threw hers in.  
"As of right now," Ariel declared as she threw her wand in the water. "This generation of Scouts is no more."  
"This can't happen," shouted Rini. "They are a good team."  
"They needed a mature, kind leader to teach them," Amber told her. "Without you around and the shock Annika's death left on them all hopes of them ever becoming a good team never existed."  
"I want to live again," cried Rini. "Please I want to live again."  
  
"Rini...Rini!!...SERENITY USAGI CHIBA wake up!" Diana said as she tried to rouse the tossing and turning Rini.  
"Huh? What happened" Rini said as she opened her eyes to stare at her purple cat.  
"You must have been having a nightmare after studying so much" Diana said  
"Oh Diana it was horrible and so real..."Rini couldn't continue as she broke down sobbing.  
"Rini shush it's okay" Diana tried to comfort the crying girl but finally decided she best go get the queen.  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Serenity asked as she entered the room but all Rini did was throw herself into her mom's arms and cry even harder.  
"She's been like this ever since I woke her up from that dream" Diana said as she hurried off to leave mother and daughter alone.  
"Sweetie you need to talk to me" Usagi said in a comforting voice.  
"Mom you remember the old story of 'It's a Wonderful Life?'" Rini asked as she finally calmed down enough to talk.  
"Of course I do sweetheart your father and I always watch that movie during the holidays" Serenity said as she brushed away a strand of hair.  
"Well this dream was exactly like that. I saw everything as if I had never existed" Rini said as she tried to hold back another round of crying.  
"Oh my I know that had to be hard darling but it had to be for a reason" Serenity mused as she rubbed Rini's back.  
"It was," moaned Rini. "I was feeling sorry for myself and wishing I had never been born."  
"Do you feel like that now," asked Serenity.  
"Not anymore," Rini replied. "I have seen how much of an impact I have made on everyone's life."  
"I am glad you see that now," Serenity kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I know your father and I would be lost without you."  
"I have to go and see everyone," Rini jumped up and ran out the door.  
  
Rini arrived at the palace living room. There was everyone, minus Gloria who was probably in trouble with the homework she was given, was busy getting the palace ready for Christmas. She was delighted to see Hotaru and Madelyn. "If it wasn't for me Hotaru would be dead and Madelyn would not exist," thought Rini. She ran over and hugged both of them.  
"What was that for," asked Hotaru in surprise.  
"I was just reminded of how important you are both to me," Rini replied.  
"You will never know how important you are me," smiled Hotaru.  
"Oh yes I do," Rini said to herself. She looked over and saw Annika snuggling in Raye's arms. Remember what she saw filled her eyes with tears. Annika would be dead now if it weren't for her. Rini walked over and sat down by Raye.  
"Hi Rini," said Raye. "Are you feeling better? Annika told me you seemed a bit down on the way home from school."  
"Much better," Rini replied playing with a lock of Annika's hair.  
"Good," Annika piped up. "Now if Gloria can stop grumbling about all of her homework we can get off to a good start."  
Rini smiled down at Annika. "Raye you have the sweetest child, you know that," she told Raye.  
"I know," Raye kissed Annika on the head. "I do not know what my life would be like without her."  
Rini did not answer. She knew what Raye would be like if she lost Annika. She was important. She saw Mina sitting by herself reading and thought about speaking to her.  
"Hi Rini" Mina said as Rini approached  
"Hi Mina How are you?" Rini asked as she sat beside her.  
"Oh I'm doing good just wishing that my daughter would get over her bad mood" Mina sighed as she thought of the night ahead.  
"I'm just glad she is the way she is. I know sometimes she can be the worst brat but she is special and unique and I wouldn't want to replace her as a member of our team" Rini said as she gave Mina a hug.  
"I'm glad you think of her like that she is sweet she just never shows it" Mina said smiling.  
"I gotta run I want to speak to Pu" Rini replied as she took off out of the room toward the gates of time.  
  
"I knew you would be by" Setsuna said as she saw Rini rush up to her  
"You always know everything Pu" Rini cried as she hugged one of her dearest friends.  
"You are so sweet Rini don't ever change" Setsuna said as she brushed a few pink strands out of Rini's face  
"Pu I'm so glad that I'm here I would miss you so much you have been so wonderful to me," Rini said  
"I know dear but you best hurry back to the rest I will see you later tonight" Setsuna said as she gave her one last hug. Rini turned and walked back out but turned around and gave her one last wave.  
"Oh mom you are so sweet" Cosmic Pluto said coming out of hiding.  
"I know my dear but you best go get that surprise for the party tonight" Setsuna reminded her.  
"I'm going mom see you later" Cosmic Pluto said as she hugged her mom and headed back toward her time.  
  
That evening the Scouts and Knights were busy trimming the enormous Christmas tree in the palace living room.  
"Now for our special ornaments," announced King Endymion. He held up an ornament that looked like the earth. "For my planet, Earth, here is the ornament of Earth."  
"And here is the ornament with the picture of the Moon Kingdom for the moon," Serenity handed the ornament to Rini to hang.  
"Here you go Sweetheart," Raye handed Annika an ornament in the shape of the symbol of Mars. Chad hoisted Annika on his shoulders and she placed the ornament near the top of the tree.  
"Do you want to put our ornament up Ariel darling," Amy asked as she held up the ornament, which was the symbol of Mercury.  
"Yes," Ariel took the ornament out of Amy's hand. "Pick me up Mommy." Amy scooped her up and Ariel placed the ornament on the tree.  
"My turn," called Daisy snatching the Jupiter symbol ornament out of Lita's hand. She hung the ornament up on the tree.  
"Gloria," Mina handed the ornament shaped like the symbol of Venus to her daughter.  
"I want to put it here," Gloria placed it near the bottom. "Then I can see it all the time."  
"Pick me up Daddy," Madelyn told Anthony as she clutched the Saturn symbol in her hand. Anthony picked her up and she placed it near the Mars ornament.   
"Here you go Sweetie," Setsuna gave Maggie the Pluto symbol ornament.  
"I think I want it here," Maggie placed it right next to the Jupiter symbol.  
"I won the coin toss so Neptune is next," Hope grabbed the Neptune symbol and placed it on the tree.  
"Well the best is always last," Faith commented as she placed the Uranus symbol on the tree.  
"It is not," snapped Hope.  
"Is so," shouted Faith.  
"Girls," Michiru said in a warning voice and the two girls stopped bickering.  
"Isn't it beautiful," gasped Luna.  
"It certainly is," Artemis agreed.  
Stardust jumped on Annika's shoulder. "It's the biggest Christmas tree I have ever seen,"  
"It's the only tree you have ever seen," Moonbeam pointed out as he jumped on Ariel's head.  
"Now you two," Crescent said. "Let's not argue on your first Christmas."  
"I agree," Rini said. "Let's not argue anymore. Let's just have a wonderful Christmas."  
  
"Awww what sweet sentiments" An unseen guest said as she watched through a crack in the door.  
"When's it my turn to appear Maggie?" a very impatient Chelsea whined  
"Soon but we need to wait for..." Cosmic Pluto said but was caught off guard by an unexpected arrival  
"Who's there?" Helios said as he thought he heard voices but when no one replied he decided to enter the room.  
"Now that was too close" Chelsea sighed as she and Maggie reappeared  
"You see what I mean about timing that caught me off guard" Cosmic Pluto said  
"Your always saying that" Chelsea giggled as she watched her future parents exchange greetings.  
  
"What a wonderful surprise" Rini said as she kissed Helios under the mistletoe  
"I wouldn't have missed this for the world" Helios said as he added his gifts under the tree.  
"I'm so glad your here dear it's the best gift I could have received" Rini said with a smile.  
"Are you sure about that?" Setsuna said as she opened the door and motioned for the last guest to join the party.  
"CHELSEA" both Rini and Helios cried as Chelsea ran to give her parents a hug.  
"I'm back for just a bit," Chelsea said as she sat on Helios' lap near the tree.  
"I have missed you so much little one" Rini said kissing the top of her future daughter's head.  
"I have missed you to" Chelsea said  
"You arrived just in time to hang the Elysion symbol on the tree if that is alright with the King & Queen" Helios said looking expectantly at his future in laws.  
"Of course you may Chelsea" King Endymion said  
"Can you help me Helios?" Chelsea said as she walked toward the tree.  
"Of course where do you want to hang it?" Helios inquired  
"By the Moon and Earth symbols" Chelsea said  
"What a wonderful choice" Rini said with tears in her eyes "This has been the best present ever"  
  
Later that night after all the girls had gone to bed Rini and Helios met with Pluto at the gates of time to see Chelsea off. Rini wished she could always stay with them but knew that it would be a bad thing to take her away from her family and friends. She knew one day down the road she would get to see her precious little one again.  
  
"You behave Chelsea" Rini said as she gave her one last hug and kiss goodbye.  
"I promise I will and maybe I can visit you sometime" Chelsea smiled thru her tears.  
"I will miss you very much but this picture will keep you close" Helios said as he gave his future daughter one last hug and kiss.  
"I will put this picture in a special place when I get home" Chelsea said as she ran off toward her own time.  
"Thank you so much Pu" Rini said giving Pluto a quick hug before they turned to go back to the palace.  
  
That night Rini settled down to go to sleep. She was feeling so much better about things. She was important in everyone's lives just as they were important to her.  
Serenity and Endymion came in. "We just came in to say good night," said Endymion.  
"Did you enjoy your surprise," asked Serenity.  
"It was wonderful," Rini replied.  
"Well there are more surprises but you have to wait until Christmas," said Endymion.  
"I know," laughed Rini.  
Serenity kissed her daughter, "Goodnight Darling."  
"Pleasant dreams Princess," added Endymion as he kissed Rini.  
"Good night," Rini replied and she settled down to go to sleep feeling happier than she had in a long time.   
  



End file.
